Chip AntiSeries
Any chip in the AntiChip series can be used in one of two ways. First, an AntiChip may be activated in response to an opponent using the appropriate type of attack for the given AntiChip to counter (e.g., AntiFire can be used in response to a Fire-type attack). Second, an AntiChip may be set as a trap, then activated at ANY time afterward that the appropriate type of attack is used. However, a series of four question marks (?) will appear above the head of the Navi who set the trap, indicating that they have prepared an AntiChip. Setting or activating a new AntiChip before a previously set AntiChip is triggered causes the previously set AntiChip to fizzle and do nothing--in other words, it's a waste of an AntiChip. AntiChips that have been set as traps will carry over to a new custom until either triggered or replaced. An AntiChip cannot be activated in response to another AntiChip, even one of a different variety. The BodyGuard Program Advance is also considered part of the AntiChip series, in that it can be set as a trap, and using or setting it removes any previously set AntiChips. Chip Name: AntiDamage (also known as Kawarimi, or Substitution) Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiDamage can be triggered by any attack that is not able to trigger a different AntiChip. In other words, it can be used against any attack that is not Fire-, Aqua-, Elec-, Wood-, or Sword-type, and is not a NaviChip attack. When hit by an attack that satisfies these conditions, the user vanishes, leaving a dummy of the user to be hit by the attack in his stead (the user takes no damage), before counter-attacking with 3 shuriken thrown from directly above the doll. AntiDamage is an AreaGrab chip; the user appears a few meters up, directly above the dummy, and returns to the ground where he started after the shuriken are thrown. The shuriken must be thrown immediately, in quick succession. However, even attacks that logically should be able to hit you up there (such as DragonSkyGX) will not damage the user while they throw shuriken. Despite being Stealth-type, AntiDamage can be used in response to attacks that pierce “Invis and other Stealth effects,” unless that attack is specifically able to pierce AntiDamage. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Fair per shuriken Type(s): Stealth, Sword How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 15,000z Chip Name: AntiFire Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiFire can be triggered by any Fire-type attack. When triggered, a dragon statue appears, which absorbs the Fire-type attack, then detonates in a huge area around the attacker, creating a large flaming explosion. The explosion will damage other enemies near the attacker who used the Fire-type attack as well, but will have no effect on allies. The dragon statue vanishes as soon as the counter-attack ends. It cannot be used to block any attack that isn't a Fire-type attack, and it cannot be attacked. It can only absorb one attack, and is not an Obstacle. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Very High Type(s): Fire How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 10,000z Chip Name: AntiWater (sometimes referred to as AntiAqua, since it also works against ice-based attacks) Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiWater can be triggered by any Aqua-type attack (water-based or otherwise). When triggered, a large drain pipe appears, which absorbs the Aqua-type attack, then releases a powerful tsunami that crashes down on and all around the attacker, covering a wide area. The tsunami will damage other enemies near the attacker who used the Aqua-type attack, but will have no effect on allies. The drain pipe vanishes as soon as the counter-attack ends. It cannot be used to block any attack that isn't an Aqua-type attack, and cannot be attacked. It can only absorb one attack, and is not an Obstacle. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Very High Type(s): Aqua How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 10,000z Chip Name: AntiElec Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiElec can be triggered by any Elec-type attack. When triggered, a lightning rod appears, which absorbs the Elec-type attack, then releases a powerful blast of lightning over the attack and the entire area surrounding them. The lightning will damage other enemies near the attacker who had used the Elec-type attack, but will have no effect on allies. The lightning rod vanishes as soon as the counter-attack ends. It cannot be used to block any attack that isn't an Elec-type attack, and cannot be attacked. It can only absorb one attack, and is not an Obstacle. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Very High Type(s): Elec How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 10,000z Chip Name: AntiWood Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiWood can be triggered by any Wood-type attack. When triggered, a statue of Gaia appears, which absorbs the Wood-type attack, then impales the attacker and the entire surrounding area with wooden spikes from below (the spikes can rise out of both holes and MetalPanels). The spikes will damage any other enemies near the attacker who had used the Wood-type attack, but will have no effect on allies. The statue vanishes as soon as the counter-attack ends. It cannot be used to block any attack that isn’t Wood-type, and it cannot be attacked. It can only absorb one attack, and it is not an Obstacle. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Very High Type(s): Wood How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 10,000z Chip Name: AntiSword (also known as Shirahidori, or Sword Catch) Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiSword can be triggered by any Sword-type attack. When triggered, the user will instantly parry the sword attack (in other words, block, leaving the foe open to attack) before countering with three SonicBooms (bladed shockwaves). Until the third SonicBoom is fired, [[Green Invincibility|the user cannot be harmed.]] All three must be fired consecutively, in immediate succession--the user cannot hold one or two back for later in order to be invincible for a while. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Fair per SonicBoom Type(s): Sword How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 10,000z Chip Name: AntiRecovery (also known as BadMedicine or PoisonApple) Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiRecovery can be triggered whenever an opponent makes use of a Recovery-type effect to heal themself or another enemy. Instead of gaining health, the target of the healing effect will take damage equal to how much they would have recovered. AntiRecovery can only counter one Recovery-type effect. This counter-attack cannot be avoided. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Varies Type(s): None How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 15,000z Chip Name: AntiNavi (also known as NaviScout or DoubleCross) Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: AntiNavi can be triggered whenever an opponent activates a NaviChip. Before the summoned Navi can perform whatever action they would normally perform, a light powder sprinkles over the summoned Navi, inducing confusion in them. The summoned Navi then uses their usual attack/support effect/whatever on the opposite side than it would normally be used on (an attacking Navi attacks the original summoner or a teammate thereof, a healing Navi heals the one who used AntiNavi or a teammate thereof, etc.). Essentially, the user of AntiNavi gains control of the NaviChip being countered. Afterward, the Navi disappears as usual. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: N/A Type(s): None How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 20,000z Chip Name: ElementTrap Chip Class: Standard Chip Effect: ElementTrap can be triggered by any Fire-, Aqua-, Elec-, or Wood-type attack. However, unlike other AntiChips, ElementTrap does not negate the attack that triggers it. The user sends an explosion of the same element as triggered ElementTrap back at the attacker. The elemental attack that the user was hit by still causes damage. If a single attack that is of more than one of the above elements triggers ElementTrap, the explosion counter-attack uses all of those elements. Usage: One use only; May only be used once per custom Damage: Very High Type(s): Fire, Aqua, Elec, and/or Wood How to Obtain: Buy from NumberMan's Chip Shop for 6,000z Return to Battlechip Listings